Let It Go
by LiveEveryMoment
Summary: Olicity, What happens when Felicity walks in on Sara and Oliver!
1. Let It Go

Hi Guys! This is my first story in a very long time! I had something very very serious happen to me and for a while i couldn't do a lot of things for myself including writing. I've filled my days watching Arrow over and over again. And that's where this little beauty came from, it was initially suppose to be a one shot but i have ideas for a second and maybe a third chapter, if you guys like the first. Has not been beta'd,

**Spoilers for up to the latest episode of Arrow**

Anyway the story behind this is, i didn't feel quiet right about the way they left the last episode of Arrow, I'm a serious Olicity shipper and so the ending of the episode kind of frustrated me. So i thought I'd write this, so read on, let me know what you think! Thanks guys!

I do not own Arrow, if i did Olicity would definitely be the end game, regardless of whats in the comics!

* * *

Felicity strode into Verdant, she had not long told Oliver some family shattering information. She had not meant to tell him like that in the middle of the press conference for his mother becoming mayor. But she had no other choice she couldn't let Moira manipulate her like that, regardless of the truth in it.

She found herself sat at home not even able to get ready for bed let alone sleep, she couldn't leave it like that with him, she just couldn't. As she input the code and started to descend the stairs, she heard noises coming from the basement, it took her too long to realize what those noises were. By the time she realized she was already at the bottom, and what she saw made her heart tear.

"Felicity" Oliver said as he peeled his half naked self off of Sara, "What are you doing here?"

For a moment Felicity was frozen, unable to even move her mouth let alone her legs which is what she really wanted to do. "I err… I, Sorry I didn't mean, you guys should hang a sock or something" She laughed but it didn't quiet reach her eyes, something Oliver noticed immediately "Although I never really understood where that came from, I mean understand why, honestly a tie would make more sense to me than a sock or even a bra. But then I suppose you're getting into the…"

"Felicity!"

Felicity jumped at Oliver's voice "Sorry, I should go" she turned to make her way back upstairs, before she could even take a step Oliver had grabbed her arm, she turned to face him, he opened his mouth to speak but she got there before he could.

"So much for not being able to be with someone you could actually care about huh Oliver" Oliver looked at her shocked, not able to respond.

Felicity looked down to her arm that was still in his grip, "Let my arm go" She said

"Felicity, it's…"

"None of my business"

"That's not what I was going to say"

"I really don't care what you were going to say, now let it go!" she spoke with such anger that even Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow himself felt slightly scared at that moment. He knew that no matter what he said at this point he would end up hurting one of them, so he released her.

She took her arm back and ascended the stairs, as soon as she was out the door she ran, she didn't stop until she was back at her apartment. Slowly but surely she made her way over to her sofa and collapsed, she burst into tears, before she knew it she was sobbing and that was how she stayed for the next hour before making the decision that she needed sleep.

The next day she walked into the office with as much confidence as she could muster, whether or not she wanted to admit it, she was in love with Oliver Queen and there was not a damb thing she could do about it, well almost.

She hadn't seen him yet, she had come in early specifically for that reason, after setting her computer up for the day she made her way towards Isabel Rochev's office. Felicity knew she would already be here, that woman's life was work, and sure enough as she turned the corner Isabel was sat typing away.

Felicity approached and knocked on the glass "Miss Rochev, May I have a moment?"

Isabel looked up, "Miss Smoak, what is it?" She asked motioning towards the seat in front of her.

"I just wanted to give you this" She handed over a crisp white envelope, which Isabel immediately sliced open, she read the first line and looked up to Felicity in shock.

"Why have you bought this to me?" Isabel asked

"Because I do not believe that Mr Queen will accept it, and I know you will"

"If you two have had some lovers tif and that's what this is about then please leave now as I have no interest in it whatsoever!"

At this point Felicity was getting annoyed; she had not expected so much conversation concerning the matter and the fact that that subject was bought up again, seriously made her mad.

"Let me put one thing straight right now, Oliver Queen and I have never and will never had a personal relationship. The most we were was friends and that it all, regardless of what you may hear or what your pathetic little brain may have conjured up on those lonely nights of yours. What you hold there is my resignation. I have left two weeks' notice and shall see them out to the best of my ability. I would appreciate it if you did not inform any one of my departure unless absolutely necessary. I will inform Mr Queen myself when he gets in. That is all" Felicity turned on her heels before Isabel could say another word and made her way back to Oliver's office to wait for his arrival and the hardest conversation she was sure she would ever have to have.

She didn't have to wait long as Oliver arrived not 15 minutes later, he walked straight to her desk "Felicity we need to talk"

She looked up and responded "Yes we do" Oliver knew by her loaded tone that there was something he was missing but before he could say anything further Isabel came up behind him.

"So have you told him yet?" Isabel said addressing Felicity with a malicious look upon her face.

"Told me what?" Oliver asked not taking his eyes off of Felicity.

She looked up to respond only to be interrupted by Isabel getting there first "Everyone's favourite secretary has resigned" She said smiling.

Oliver and Felicity were both still staring at each other, to the outside observer Oliver had not been in any way shape or form affected by this information, but Felicity knew him better than that.

"I haven't received a resignation" He finally said.

"No I have" Isabel replied "And an awful lot of lip to go with it, but that is not why I'm here, Miss Smoak, I have spoken to my legal department and payroll. There is no need for you to work you 2 weeks' notice, I have spoken to a temp agency who will be sending along a replacement within the next two hours. In fact there is no need for you to remain in the building any longer, I'm sure the temp can get them hang of it, I mean it's not like its rocket science is it?"

Felicity turned towards Oliver expecting him to say something, when he didn't even mutter a word, Felicity stood gathered her coat and bag, ignoring the tugging feeling in her stomach, the one she got whenever she walked away from him. She stepped into the elevator and pushed ground floor, as the doors started to close Oliver stopped them, stepped in and pushed the door close button.

As soon as the elevator started to move Oliver pushed the STOP button, he turned to face her to find her staring at the door not making a sound.

"What the hell Felicity?" he heard himself say.

"I was about to tell you when she turned up" Felicity said, surprised by the fact that she had no urge whatsoever to babble.

"Is this about yesterday?" He asked her

"No, well yes but not completely" She found that she still could not face him.

He grabbed her by her arms and turned her towards him, "Felicity, it was nothing, we just needed comfort, that's all we were to each other, that's all we ever were to each other!"

Felicity looked him in the eye and said "You don't have to explain yourself to me Oliver, I'm only your employee" Then she laughed "Actually I guess I'm not now am I? I'm sorry Oliver but I can't do this anymore, I can't be your personal assistant, your IT specialist or your girl Wednesday" She said with a poignant look.

"No" Oliver said "You resigning from Queen Consolidated is one thing but resigning from that is another"

"I'm sorry Oliver, its over. I can't do it anymore, I'm just done"

"Where will you go?" Oliver said angrily

Felicity said the only place she knew may elicit a reaction from him "Central City" She said.

He released her arms and she moved round him to push the button again causing the elevator to start up again. They rode the rest of the way in silence, when they reached the bottom floor; she turned to him and quickly placed her soft cherry flavoured lips over his for the briefest of moments. "Goodbye Oliver" She said before walking out and towards the exit.


	2. Be Our Guest

Hi guys! Let me start by saying WOW thank you so much for all the Reviews, Favorites and Follows. I think that might be the most i have ever had for a single chapter! Anyway because you guys were so nice and had some absolutely stellar ideas about where i could take this story i decided to continue it and post the rest as soon as possible.  
The last chapter is half written i just haven't written the in between (I'm a bit backwards like that!)

Anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think, the next chapter should be posted tomorrow! I do not own Arrow otherwise Stephan Amell & Colton Hayes would have to permanently walk around with no shirt on!

* * *

Felicity held it together until she got to her car, she sat in put the key in the ignition and then the tears came. She never had thought in a million years that it would be that hard yet even after all that, he still didn't know the truth; he didn't know the extent of her true feelings for him.

_What does it matter_ Felicity thought, _after today it's clear he doesn't feel the same_.

She drove to her apartment and climbed the steps to her floor, before she knew it she was at the door, but what she saw stopped her dead. Her door was ajar, Felicity stood there for a minute or two trying to gain some sort of control, her heart was racing so bad she could hear it beating.

_Pull yourself together girl! _She thought _you are the Green Arrows sidekick for god sake, well you were _

Taking a deep breathe, and the pepper spray from her purse, she took a shaky step towards her door, and slowly pushed it open. What she saw surprised her, nothing was tampered with, and everything was as it had been left. Felicity rolled her eyes at herself;_ I must have forgotten to lock it _she thought as she pushed it closed and turned on the lights, leading herself straight to her bathroom to take a shower.

A million thoughts ran through her head, what to do now that her world had been completely and utterly torn asunder_. Could I really go Central City?_ She thought_ I could check on Barry and find a small IT job near to the hospital. What about Gotham City? Just last week I received a phone call from Lucius Fox offering me a job, I suppose it's a bonus having your old college professor working for such a substantial company. _

She started to feel better; she knew that no matter what she had options, that she knew she could be of use elsewhere. She stood with the first real smile she had had on her face all day and made her way towards her bedroom. She switched the light on a jumped, but was rather proud of the fact she didn't scream.

On her chair sat by her window was a man, a rather strapping man, dressed in a suit clearly older than her judging by the grey stripes running down his head. And a black patch covering his eye, _who are you _she thought _the CEO of pirates, _and then she had to fight the urge to laugh. _Pull yourself together woman there is a strange man in your bedroom but still under normal circumstances id probably even find him attractive_. She literally had the urge to face palm herself, _my brain is weird!_

Finally the man turned towards her, "Hello Miss Smoak" He said in a deep gravelly voice.

"Who are you? And what exactly are you doing in my bedroom?" She asked trying to sound as authoritive as possible.

"Well you see I have a problem, this problem I have been working on for quite some time but obviously over time things change, people change ergo so must my plans for said problem"

"Okayyy… if you could give me that in English that would be great" She didn't know where that came from, but after all the shit she had had to deal with today she was feeling rather brave.

"Well then let me see if I can't explain myself a little better, I want Oliver Queen to suffer in every single way possible, my original plan was to take Laurel Lance however while she means a great deal to him, he does not feel the same towards her as he does to you. Taking you from him would deliver a blow a lot stronger than taking Laurel. Was that clear enough for you?"

Felicity stood in shock for a few seconds "I don't understand, I don't mean anything to Oliver Queen, I don't even work for him any longer"

"Oh is that so? Not even in his batcave?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Ok play it cool Felicity "Batcave?"

"Let's stop this right now shall we, I know that Oliver Queen is the vigilante known as the Arrow. I know that you, he and a man named John Diggle spend your nights in a little secret hideout trying to save this city"

"Who are you?" Felicity asked scared of what exactly the answer would be.

"Ahh how rude of me, Slade Wilson" he said with a condescending bow.

Felicity's breathe caught in her throat, "How? You're dead"

"Well that's a very long winded story, perhaps for another day" He started to walk towards her extending his arm, she backed away from him as much as she possibly could, he stopped in his tracks. "Miss Smoak let me assure you right here and now, I have no intention of hurting you. But if you don't come with me now then that plan will have to change. Do you understand?" She nodded her head "I am not leaving this apartment without you, there are ways in which I can force you but I do not wish to do so. Now please come with me before I start doing things that you will no doubt regret"

"Whatever your plan is, it won't work with me. Oliver does not care for me"

"Oh I do not believe for a second that he cares for you" Slade replied "I know he loves you. Now we are leaving, I suggest you do as told"

He walked towards Felicity and gripped her elbow pulling her towards her front door. "Wait" She said "Can I at least grab my cardigan" She motioned to a grey cardigan with black silhouettes of swallows where it was slung over the kitchen counter, where she had thrown it when arriving home. He looked at her then at the cardigan and nodded his head. She walked around the far side a picked up the cardigan with one hand, while simultaneously setting off a panic alarm; she had fitted in all their homes several months ago. As soon as she pushed the button an alarm started sounding in the basement of Verdant, where luckily both Diggle and Oliver were currently talking about the events that had occurred that day.

As soon as the alarm sounded Oliver looked up and over to the computer console "that's the private home alarms" Diggle said

"And if we are here" Oliver replied

"Then its Felicitiys alarm!" Diggle finished his sentence for him.

Diggle ran to the computer console, while Oliver grabbed his hood, "Oliver!" Diggle shouted after a few minutes of searching. "Look what ive found"

Oliver emerged in full Green Arrow get up and approached Diggle. "Look" Diggle said pointing towards the middle screen.

What Oliver saw there stopped his heart. It was CCTV footage of the outside of Felicitys building, it showed her being forced into a black limousine by none other than Slade Wilson, who then turned towards the camera and looked directly at it. Once he knew that the camera had captured him, he turned entered the car and it drove off.

"That's… that's impossible" Oliver spoke, his voice no more than a whisper.

"What? Oliver? Do you know this man?" Digg asked worry etched across his face.

"It's Slade Wilson"

"But you said you killed him, you said he was dead"

"I put an arrow through his eye"

"That would explain the eye patch" Diggle replied

"We need to do something; she's in so much danger just being near him. He will kill her without a second thought"

"Okay, how?" Truthfully neither of them had any idea, Felicity was the one who traced people, this was her tech! Oliver sat down next to DIgg and both just stared at the computer screen almost as if they expected them to do exactly what they needed without them doing anything. Just then Oliver's phone began to ring, as he lifted it from the side, the screen read Felicity.

"Digg it's him"

They both stared at each other as Oliver swiped the screen to answer the call, "Hello"

"My old friend, it's been too long"

"Slade, where's Felicity?"

"Oh she's here, with me. I've been telling her old stories from the island; you know how you let Shado die, how you injected me with mirakuru, how you shot me through the eye! How no matter what you will always choose a Lance!"

For a moment Oliver was silent, "Slade, please, we need to talk"

"No Oliver what I need is your dead body, so here's the plan, come to me within the next 4 hours. You will come alone, inform Mr Diggle that if he is seen anywhere near you I will not hesitate to kill her. When and only when I have you, will I release her"

"How can I trust that you'll let her go when you have me" Oliver asked, observing that while his methods were extreme Slade sounded much more coherent and controlled than he ever had after being injected with the Mirakuru.

Slade was beginning to get angry and both he and Oliver knew what happened when his anger takes over. "Well let me see, I have your girl, I also have big plans for this city, most of which I doubt you will like very much so if you are genuine about saving this city, I really don't think you have a choice. The address will be sent to your phone. See you soon Oliver"

With that the line went dead, as Oliver placed the phone down a text message with the address appeared on screen. "Digg I have to go, if I don't he will kill her"

"Fine, then I'm coming with you"

"You can't, if he sees you anywhere near he will kill her"

"So what then? You go in alone?"

"It's the only way, if I try anything else, _**he will kill her**_"

They had come to an impasse, "We have no choice Digg"

"Ok ok, so what's the plan?"

"I'll figure it out when I get there"

"You'll figure it out when you get there? You're just going to hand yourself over, aren't you? No back up, no plan just hand yourself over so that he frees her" Digg said finally realising exactly what Oliver's plan was.

"That's the plan"


End file.
